Mistakes
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: Oneshot: This is Post "DOA for A Day" and Pre "Right Next Door" There are no spoilers, this is just what I want to be happening in the promo!


**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, what we think is happening in the preview would not happen.**

Lindsay walked through the apartment looking for her bracelet. Lindsay knew she had it when the phone rang, but where it was now, she had no clue. She walked into the bathroom and saw it sitting on the counter. She put it on as the doorbell rang. Danny was coming to take her out for her birthday. They had been on opposite shifts since the Suspect X case, and were finally off together tonight. Lindsay walked over and opened the door.

"Hey" she said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I need to put on my shoes, and then we can go." Lindsay walked into the living room and Danny did not say anything but followed her.

"I've missed you," Lindsay said slipping into her shoes.

"Me too" Danny replied.

"Ready?" Lindsay asked standing up.

"Umm, I need to talk to you before we go."

"Okay." Danny pulled Lindsay onto the couch next to him.

"Back when Ruben died, I uh, I did something really wrong, and I wish more than anything that I could take it back, but I can't." Danny started. Lindsay figured she knew what he was going to say, but she hoped that she was wrong.

"I kissed Rikki." Danny said putting his head down. He did not want to see the disappointment in Lindsay's eyes.

"I think you need to go." Lindsay said standing up.

"Montana let me explain."

"No, I've fallen in love with you, but you messed up and you need to go." Lindsay's eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Lindsay"

"Go" Lindsay said raising her voice and pointing to the door. Danny got up and walked to the door before turning around.

"I really am sorry." Danny opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Lindsay shut and locked the door. The tears started to fall, and she slid down the door. By the time she reached the bottom, sobs were overtaking her body. On the other side of the door, Danny could hear Lindsay crying, and he could not keep his own tears at bay. He put his hand on the door.

"I love you too Montana" Danny whispered and started down the hall.

Lindsay sat in front of her door, and cried for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only thirty minutes. She got up, walked into the bathroom, and took off all of her clothes. She turned on the water, and let it heat up before stepping in. Lindsay knew that Danny would have an explanation, but she was not so sure she wanted to hear it. After Ruben died, she thought she had done pretty well in comforting Danny, and making sure, he knew it was not his fault. Obviously, she had not done as well as she thought. Lindsay stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into her bedroom where she started crying again. Everything reminded her of Danny, the TV, unit they had assembled, the pictures, and the smell. Even with Danny, not have coming over for a week her room and her bed still smelt like him. Lindsay got out some pajamas and a blanket and headed to the living room. She put all of the pictures of Danny in the desk, and laid down on the couch. No matter how hard she tried, she could not think of anything besides Danny, and she started crying harder.

* * *

Lindsay woke up with a stiff neck and a terrible headache. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and that she had cried herself to sleep the previous night. She wanted to lie on the couch for the rest of her life, but sadly, she had to be at work in an hour. She threw on some clothes and walked into the bathroom. She tried to hide that fact that she had been crying, but there was no way. She got herself together as best as she could, and headed towards the lab. She headed to the break room where the rest of the team was, including Danny. Lindsay stood on the opposite side of the room and avoided eye contact.

"Okay we don't have any new bodies, so Stella and Danny you are working prints. Lindsay, Hawkes, I need you in trace." As soon as he was done, Lindsay and Danny both left and headed in opposite directions.

"What's wrong with them?" Hawkes asked.

"I don't know. Hey Mac, is it alright if Hawkes and I switch jobs?" Stella asked.

"Sure, but please do your job; just don't gossip the whole time." Mac told her.

"I promise you we will get it done." Stella left the break room and headed towards trace.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hi Stell"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, want to hand me that shirt?" Stella asked and Lindsay handed it to her.

"Thank you and I'm here if you need to talk." Lindsay shook her head and concentrated on the sheet she was looking at. Stella was worried about Lindsay, but knew she could not push her. About that time, Flack walked into the room.

"Hey Monroe, do you know where Messer is?"

"No I don't, I'm not his mother, and I don't know where he is at every moment of every day." Lindsay said and then took of her gloves. She walked out of the room and headed down the hall.

"Did I do something wrong?" Flack asked looking at Stella.

"No, I believe that Danny and Lindsay had a fight. I'm not exactly sure though."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm going to go get Lindsay's side of the story, and then you get to go get Danny's."

"Sounds good" Stella then left and headed in the same direction as Lindsay. She heard crying in a closet, and it was a safe bet to assume it was Lindsay. Stella opened the door and went in.

"I need to know if I'm your boss right now, or you friend." Stella said.

"I really need a friend right now Stell"

"Okay" Stella sat down and wrapped Lindsay in a hug. Her crying got worse and eventually evened out.

"Sorry" Lindsay said wiping her eyes.

"No problem. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I kicked Danny out last night, because he told me that he kissed Rikki."

"When did he do that?"

"I don't know. I told him to leave as soon as he told me that."

"How are you holding up?"

"Terrible. I cried forever last night, which ended up putting me to sleep." Stella did not really know what to say so she gave her another hug.

"I told him I loved him, before he left. I shouldn't have told him that."

"No you should have. It will show him how much he really hurt you."

"I guess" They sat in silence for a while.

"Why don't you go on home, I'll cover with Mac."

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Lindsay, just go home. Get some sleep."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." Stella helped her up and they shared a quick hug.

"I'll call and check on you later."

"Okay" Lindsay headed towards the elevator and Stella went in search of Flack. She found him in the break room.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Danny kissed Rikki."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Nope, Lindsay kicked him out last night."

"Okay, I'll try and get Danny's side of the story."

"Sounds good. Now I have to get back to work." Stella left and Flack went in search of Danny.

"Hey Doc, have you seen Danny?"

"Yeah, he went to the locker room to change his shirt. He spilt coffee all over."

"Thanks" Flack headed towards the locker room. He pushed open the door and found Danny leaning against his locker. He could tell that he was fighting with his emotions.

"What do you want Flack?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine" Danny shut his locker and headed towards the door. Flack to a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Yeah right, what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business." Danny said trying to push Flack out of his way. Flack pushed back, and pushed him into the lockers.

"One of my best friends is crying in a closet, and you're in here looking like you're about to, so something's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong. I'm an ass and I screwed up the only good thing in my life." Danny said sitting down on the bench. Flack sat down next to him.

"She kicked me out, right after she said that she had fallen in love with me. I screwed up so bad."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed Rikki, but man if I could take it back I would. It wasn't supposed to happen." Flack did not know what to say to that.

"What do I do?"

"I'm not sure, but for both of you, you need to tell her what happened and how you feel."

"She won't let me."

"You'll find a way." Flack gave him a pat on the back and went to find Stella.

"He's beating himself up."

"Why did he do it?"

"He didn't say, and I didn't push. I did tell him that he owed Lindsay an explanation."

"Do you think they can work through this?" Stella asked.

"I hope so."

"Me too, I mean they skirted around it for so long, I'd hate to see them break up."

* * *

Lindsay spent her day "off" in bed wallowing. It was a trick she had picked up from "Gilmore Girls", but until now had never had to use. On her way home, she had stopped and bought every type of junk food and candy imaginable. Lindsay had told herself that she was only going to be sad for a day. After that, she would forget about Danny, at least in the boyfriend sense. She was just fixing to start "The Notebook" when the doorbell rang. She got out of bed and walked to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Danny. She turned around to go back into her bedroom.

"Lindsay I know your home, Stella told me." Lindsay made a mental note to strangle Stella the next time she saw her.

"Go home Danny."

"No, I'm not going home; I need to explain what happened to you."

"Well I don't really care."

"I'm explaining it to you, so if you don't want to let me in I will do it out here." Lindsay stared at the door for a second before turning around to go into her room. She was halfway there when she heard Danny start talking. Lindsay could tell that he had set down. She did not want to listen to him, but she stayed.

"It was right after Ruben died, maybe a couple of days after his funeral. It was late and I was home alone. It was during the time where I was pushing you away." Lindsay had set down and she was crying again. She did not want to hear this but she could not leave. "There was a knock at the door and I was hoping it was you coming to tell me what an ass I was being. It was not, it was Rikki and I could tell that she had been having a rough day, and had been crying. I invited her in and we started talking about anything that would take our minds off Ruben. We ended up talking for hours, and finally at about three we decided that we should try to get some sleep. I walked her to the door, she thanked me for being there for her the past couple of weeks, and I gave her a hug. As we pulled apart, I am not sure how it happened, but we ended up kissing. When I realized what I was doing I pulled back, told her I could not do that to you." Danny was now crying. "She said that she did not know that we were still dating, said she had not seen you in a while, and that if she would have known she would not have ever kissed me. She told me to tell you everything, and to let you help me grieve. She told me that she had not ever seen me this happy, and she would hate me to loose what I had. I told her I would, and she told me to tell you that I loved you. I did not tell you, I did not come clean, and everyday I have not it has killed me. If I could take one thing back in my life, it would not be shooting that undercover cop, or running with the Tanglewood boys, it would be to tell you what happened. I know that what I did can't be justified, but you deserved to know what happened." Danny finished and for about five minutes neither one said anything.

"I love you Lindsay," Danny said standing up. Hearing Danny say that made Lindsay's heart swell. She had waited for him to say that for such a long time. Lindsay knew that she loved him too, and no matter what she did, it would never go away. After hearing Danny's explanation for the kiss Lindsay understood what happened, and how he did not mean for it to. The way he had said it and had gotten so emotional, Lindsay knew he was telling the truth, and that he was kicking himself for it. Lindsay knew what she had to do. She stood up and unlocked the door. Walking into the hall, she saw that Danny was already at the stairs.

"Danny" Danny stopped walking and turned around, and saw Lindsay walking down the halls towards him.

"You can not push me away anymore. I am only going to be there if you want me there."

"I do Montana"

"I know the kiss didn't mean anything, but I'm upset you didn't tell me about it."

"It's something I've regretted everyday."

"I know. And I want to let you back in, but we cannot go back to the way it was. You have to show me, that you need me, and you're going to change."  
"I will Montana"

"Okay" Lindsay said and took Danny's hand and started walking towards her apartment. Danny stopped her.

"I love you Montana"

"I love you too Cowboy." Danny then pulled Lindsay in for a kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay this is what I want to happen after seeing the preview. Tell me what all you think! And no I haven't forgotten about "On the DL," it's just the next chapter is very crucial and it's taking some time. A big hug and bag of M&M's to Laurzz for helping me, and pre-reading. I love you girl!**


End file.
